


How Does This Work

by Androktasiai



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Androktasiai/pseuds/Androktasiai
Summary: Alien Detection Device: Green Light





	How Does This Work

_"See nothing to be worried about"_

 

_"Miss Luthor, your device isn't working"_

 

* * *

 

 

"Why don't you try?"Lena turns away, for a second i seriously think to destroy the device but, there  _is_ a security guard right behind me who's job is to watch me and make sure i'm not doing anything harmful, if not to lena by making sure I don't try and sneak away data as i'm a member of the media now.

Besides, If there was ever a time to really find out her stance on aliens and if it was like her brothers, it would be now.

"Alright" Kara decides, hesitantly putting her thumb on the pad.

**_Beep_ **

"See nothing to be worried about"

I'm shocked, I was expecting a red light. I can't understand, I know enough between my looking into her background that if R&D had messed up, Lena Luthor, one of the youngest person with a double master degree would know if there was a problem with the design.

"Yeah, do you think this device is the best idea, i mean do you think it will inflame the anti alien bigotry, you'll be seen just like your brother."

"Miss danvers"

"Earth has always been a place of freedom, what about privacy"

"Earth has been primarily a home of humans, first"

"Right, i have an article to write"

"Kara"

"I have to go"

At the door, Kara pauses and looks back at Lena, she noticed that while Lena's face was impassive there was a tension in her shoulders that seems like if she was just waiting for the shoe to drop, for whatever else Kara had to say to her, maybe call her a bitch or monster like other people did about her and her brother.

Kara says "Lena?"

Lena looks up expectantly and waits with an eyebrow raised.

"Just to let you know." Kara regulates her tone to a more neutral pitch and then quickly looks away and starts walking out. 

"Miss Luthor, your device isn't working"

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading To Disclose, great piece of work by the way, you should check it out.  
> and I was wondering how a negative response would work, if kara really wanted to know what Lena thought of her
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE write your own version, and let me know so i can read the obvious superior version, which will no doubt be yours, Thanks!!!


End file.
